


much love from england

by schuywalker



Series: tumblr prompts (2014-2015) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuywalker/pseuds/schuywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn’t think that a high school transfer club project would lead him to this. Bucky’s calling him twitterpated and it’s not true, it’s just that Peggy has really great handwriting, is exceedingly beautiful -- judging by the school portrait she attached in her first letter -- and seems like a very nice girl, and he’d like to meet her (if only she didn’t live in England,) and tell her that everything she said in her letters was wonderful and that he likes her very much.</p>
<p>Alright, fine. He’s a little twitterpated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	much love from england

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dancingzomby on tumblr, who is an absolute doll and requested a Steve/Peggy + “we live in different countries and got paired up as pen pals for a project for school” AU.
> 
> As usual, unbetaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

_Dear Steve, I hope everything is going great in New York for you. I have a friend Angie who’s from there; she says she likes it very much where she lives – Brooklyn, I think. Where did you say you were from again? Over here in London it’s raining again, but it’s quite nice given that Ms. Fry – the transfer club moderator – is letting us stay inside and write letters to you. I hope the weather is nicer and to hear from you soon. :) Much love from England, x Peggy_

Steve didn’t think that a high school transfer club project would lead him to this. Bucky’s calling him twitterpated and it’s not true, it’s just that Peggy has really great handwriting, is exceedingly beautiful -- judging by the school portrait she attached in her first letter -- and seems like a very nice girl, and he’d like to meet her (if only she didn’t live in England,) and tell her that everything she said in her letters was wonderful and that he likes her very much.

Alright, fine. He’s a little twitterpated.

He smiles down at the page, pulling out a piece of paper to draft his response.

_Dear Peggy, Everything’s going great here in New York. Yeah, I’m from Brooklyn too. Maybe she and I know each other. Unless she’s ~~as pretty as you are, which I doubt~~ pretty. Then we probably don’t, pretty girls usually gravitate towards my friend Bucky. He’s a lot smoother than I am_

“Heeeeeey, Steve, whatcha writing?” Bucky says, swooping in out of nowhere like he always does, with that grin on his face (the one that makes girls go weak at the knees.)

“It’s nothing,” Steve murmurs, flushing pink and shoving the page into a drawer.

“Are you writing back to your English girlfriend?” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, drawing out the syllables in ‘girlfriend’ in a way that makes it sound rather filthy.

“No. I mean, she’s not my--”

“You are.”

“Yes,” Steve concedes with a sigh, pulling the sheet of paper out and setting his pen to it.

“Lemme see,” Bucky says, swiping for the paper. “Bucky, no, that’s private -- stop --”But it’s too late; Bucky’s already reading.

“Damn right, I’m a lot smoother than you... Ooh, she has a friend? Ask her to put a picture in.”

“No, Bucky, I’m not gonna ask her for a picture of her friend, that’s creepy, now give it back.”

Bucky doesn’t.


End file.
